ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Scooby-Doo: The Next Mystery
Scooby-Doo: The Next Mystery is an anime incarnation of Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo animated series, and the first incarnation not made in America. It will air on Cartoon Network in Japan, the United States, the United Kingdom, and Ireland in 2016. Plot Set after the events of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, lack of supernatural activity has put Mystery Incorporated out of business. Daphne, Fred, and Velma have gone their separate ways, and Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy have moved to Japan to live a care-free life without solving mysteries. When ghosts and monsters start to appear in Japan, Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy are forced to recruit new members Moshu, Mishi, Shimagura, Nigamora, and Toshi. Characters Main Characters *Scooby-Doo: *Shaggy Rogers: *Scrappy-Doo: *Moshu: A brown-haired 14-year old with brown eyes. He's the Fred Jones of the group. *Mishi: A red-haired 16-year old with blue eyes and glasses. She's the Velma Dinkley of the group. *Shimagura: A sexy black-haired 16-year old with purple eyes. She's the Daphne Blake of the group. *Nigamora: Moshu's 11-year old sister *Toshi: Originally a sorcerer from the Muromachi period, he battled an evil sorcerer before he curse him into the form of an immortal black cat. Other Characters *Mishi's Mom: Resembles Velma Dinkley but has dark red longer hair. She's 42 years old. *Mishi's Dad: *Mrs. Yoshino: *Principle Imakini: *Daphne Blake: Former member of Mystery Inc is now a fashion model. She makes a guest star appearance in a Season 3 episode. Monsters and Villains *Akkorokamui *Amanozako *Aonyōbō *Bake-Kujira *Baku *Basan *Enenra *Futakuchi-Onna *Gashadokuro *Hibagon *Hitodama *Issie *Itsumade *Jorōgumo *Jubokko *Kaijin *Kamaitachi *Kappa *Kasha *Kuchisake-Onna *Kyonshī *Namazu *Ningen *Tengu *Ueno Zoo Ghosts Episodes Main Article: List of Scooby-Doo: The Next Mystery episodes Voice Cast Japanese Cast *Cho - *Eri Saito - *Kazuo Kumakura - *Kisho Taniyama - *Kosuke Okano - *Mahito Tsujimura - *Naoki Tatsuta - Scrappy-Doo *Naomi Kusumi - Scooby-Doo *Natsumi Yanase - *Ryoko Gi - *Shiro Saito - *Tarusuke Shingaki - *Tomoe Hanba - *Toshiharu Sakurai - Shaggy Rogers English Cast *Tara Strong *Grey DeLisle - Francesca, Sota, Daphne Blake *Laura Bailey *Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Kappa, Ueno Zoo animals, Ojo the Dolphin, Tengus, Akkorokamui *Steve Blum - Ningen *Jim Cummings *Troy Baker *Tom Kenny - Diri *Travis Willingham *Jeff Bennett - Bruce, Sugi *John DiMaggio *Crispin Freeman *Mark Hamill - Baku *Rob Paulsen - Imiki *Kevin Michael Richardson *Scott McNeil *Kari Wahlgren - Nigamora *Jennifer Hale *Wendee Lee - Mishi's Mom *Kate Higgins - Kyoko *Hynden Walch *Kath Soucie - Koto *Stephanie Sheh *Kyle Hebert - Toshi *Fred Tatasciore - Hibagon *Clancy Brown *Cree Summer - Emiko, Professor Dogimosei *Phil LaMarr *Tress MacNeille - Queen Tengu *Maurice LaMarche *James Arnold Taylor *Jason Marsden *Tim Curry *David Kaye *Scott Menville *Quinton Flynn *Jess Harnell - Timothy *Dave Wittenberg *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Mishi, Yumi *Daran Norris - Mishi's Dad *Cam Clarke *Ron Perlman *Benjamin Diskin - Moshu, Rychu *Wally Wingert *Candi Milo *Russi Taylor *Tom Kane - Captain Tonshu *Michael Bell *Christopher Corey Smith *Ariel Winter *John Kassir *Kim Mai Guest *John Stephenson *Neil Ross *Janice Kawaye - Julie, Ayame *Pamela Adlon *BJ Ward *Eric Bauza *Kimberly Brooks *Danielle Judovits *Neil Kaplan *Rino Romano *Alan Oppenheimer *Tara Jayne *Michael J. Gough *Michael Sorich *Patrick Fraley *Chris Edgerly *S. Scott Bullock *Greg Ellis *Kelly Hu *Rene Auberjonois *Bob Bergen *Dwight Schultz *Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers *Pat Musick *Bob Joles *James Sie - Akira *Bob Papenbrook *Scott Innes - Scrappy-Doo *Zach Callison *Jill Talley *Olivia Hack *Terrence Stone *Edie McClurg *Jim Belushi *Vincent Corazza *Daryl Sabara *Alfred Molina *Gwendoline Yeo - Shimagura *Roger Rose *Andre Stojka *Daniel Riordan *Julianne Buescher *Crystal Scales *Kerrigan Mahan *Brian Tochi *Brian Posehn *Matt Levin *Ronnie Schell *Lauren Bacall *Carlos Ferro *Jeff Dunham *David Markus *Christine Baranski Reception Category:Anime Category:Television Series Category:Scooby Doo Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Toei Category:Animation